Melt Down
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Ever been in the wrath of an angered woman? Well read to find out more. Who knew what Bloom was really like inside? Bloom lovers turn away right now! You will not be happy!


**Note:** **Takes place during the middle of Season 6.**

* * *

Bloom gazed carefully out the window with clenched arms by her side. A nasty snarl threatened to break out on her face as her lips started to shake with the effort. All her friends had agreeded to hang outside in the court yard, to which Bloom had declined. All she wanted today was a day inside, as odd as that seemed. The group of eleven was out in the luscious sunny grass, laughing without a care in the world. Bloom almost wanted to mock them. She really, really wanted to gagg at that moment.

Before they left, all of them had questioned her well being but she shrugged them off and told them to leave. If they had stayed inside with her any longer, Bloom was sure she would explode on one of the, if not all. Thankfully after some resistance from their part, they had left her behind to get in some good thinking time.

She was _not_ okay. As odd as that sounded Bloom was angry REALLY angry. She really truely didn't want to be mad, but she was. It was the kind of anger that caused anyone really, to make rash decisions. Glancing once more to her group of friends sitting in the grass she found Sky laughing to a joke passed by Brandon. She scoffed as her boyfriend fell to the side in a heap of laughs.

_Please, _ thought Bloom sourly,_ Brandon can't be that funny._

Bloom personally knew Brandon and he was not funny. Sure he did stupid things that might be considered stupid to the point of humor but Bloom knew a good joke when she heard it and she was as sure as hell that it didn't come from Brandon. Hell, even Flora was more funny than Brandon and lets face it, thought Bloom, Flora was horrible at comedy.

With that inner rant over with, the redhead found herself storming down to the main yard to word all her thoughts out loud. All the way over to the sunny fields, Bloom went unnoticed until about a yard towards the table when she was spotted by Layla.

"Hey Bloom!" Layla waved the redhead over to the table. "Glad you could finally join us!"

Without warning, the redhead slammed her hands down onto a nearby table. The action caused her friends to all tense and place their attention on her. Although sge didn't just get the attention of her friends, ad the girl who was sitting on the nearby table looked at Bloom as though questioning her sanity before heading over to a table far away from the seathing redhead.

"Don't you 'Bloom' me!" Angrily she pointed a finger at Layla who gave Bloom a questioning look.

"Bloom, are you-" No one ever got the chance to finish hearing Layla's question as Bloom swiftly cut her off.

"Don't question me y-you man whore! Yeah, thats right I know what you are, -and-Mighty!" Bloom threw off a laugh "Your such a hypocrit. Saying you don't need a man in your life, when all you do after Nabu is get a new boyfriend. What? Did Nabu mean so little to you that you don't even give a shit what had happened to him. 'Oh yeah, lets just replace Nabu with Roy! No one will notice!' Well news flash Layla! We notice!"

"And you!" Shifting her pointer finger to Roy, she glared. "Your just Layla's replacement boyfriend beacause she disn't give a damn to actually go save her old one! At least Timmy tried! Also we know freakin nothing about you! Yet here you are! Gosh get lost will you!"

Bloom felt good. Really good. Never before had she felt so good. Ever. Brandishing a small wicked smile, she turned to her next victim. Which was unlucky, as Timmy had done nothing wrong. "And you, don't even get me started on you. You are like literally the worst geek EVER! Your not even that smart. I bet you only decided to be a total loser because no other social group would accept such a moron like you. You couldn't even get better friends if you tried!" Snarled Bloom.

"Oh Tecna, so so smart yet so so annoying. Are you trying to piss off people with big words? Ugh I bet you were like a total outcast in your home planet. Your parents also probably only sent you to Alfea so they could get away from you! I get it now! Must have been hell living with you for all fifteen years! Being anti-social will get you nowhere Tecna, and thats obviously where your going."

Turning around the line of her friends Bloom turned her accussing finger towards Flora, who's eyes widened like a deer in headlights. "Your just as annoying as Tecna you know? With your lame innocent act. Well, try harder because I see through your lame act. I bet you've slept with more guys than the rest of us have. And you sound prissy when you talk too. And whats with your lame plants? Sometimes I wish they'd just eat you instead of my things."

"Helia," stated Bloom with a sigh, "Your so freakishly annoying, you pussy! Your like a girl! It was bad enough that you had long hair in a ponytail, but art? That wasen't necessary Helia, because we already know your more girl than Flora ever was or will be. What? Do you steal her makeup too?"

"Musa. You can't sing. Even I can sing better than you, which is saying something in itself. Hell. A cat has better vocals than you! People should be praising it instead of you. Also, what the freak happened with your hair? You looked and talked like a boy when I met you. Pigtails." Bloom scoffed, "Childish much?"

"Can't forget you -Guy," Bloom poked a single finger into his chest. "You think you can just hide yourself behind your rough and tough cover? No. You can't. Your just another wimp like Timmy at heart, and when you come to embrace that inner you, Musa's gonna leave you. How does it feel? Do you just want to cry it out now in your blanky or what? Hey look magicians! I have the shapest weapon of all! Its called Rivens hair!"

Proadly Bloom presented Rivens violet hair, before moving to the next person in the circle. "Well hello Mr and Mrs. Dumb and Dumber. Aww, Stella did people finally fire you as Barbie because they relized Barbie wasen't that dumb? Its okay! You can probably get another job. Maybe working as the original dumb blond. Don't worry Brandon, if you voluntarily chose to date Stella, theres really nothing more to say." Planting a fake smile on her face, she brandished it to Brandon.

Bloom laughed hysterically as she went on to talk about Sky. "You big dick hole! Why the hell would you even have such freakishly girly hair? Y-you big dip stick!" At that moment Bloom angrily grabbed the collar of a petrified Sky and hoisted him up with it til their faces were mere centimeters apart. "And we haven't even had sex in f-in months! Why? Why haven't we had fuckin sex in a year, Sky?!"

Angrily after dropping Sky to the floor once more, Bloom stomped away in a huff of angry curse words and screams, going to look for Roxy.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before anyone spoke anything.

"Wh-what just happened?" Stuttered Timmy, pointing a finger in the general direction the enraged redhead went.

"I know what needs to happen." Stated Riven.

Musa turned to face Riven expectantly. "What?"

"She needs to get laid." Riven finished with his original smirk.

Even though no one admitted it out loud, everyone in their group had agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Heh, everones gotta love Rivens truely blunt personality. So what do you guys think? Do you think Bloom needs to get laid or what? :D I LOVE writting Bloom all crazy because all those pent upemotions have to go somewhere right? Anyways leave a review to PM me or to say how bogus I am, I really don't care because I honestly had the best time writing this one shot! Angry Blooms just too much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club, nor am I associated with it what so ever. Bye!**


End file.
